


【搭讪组/千正】以吻封缄

by Ariel_Gigi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Gigi/pseuds/Ariel_Gigi
Summary: ※CP: 六条千景 x 纪田正臣※Author: 安柒暖※有些另类的杀手设定（）……大概真的只有人设作用了（）※我在，故OOC在
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Rokujou Chikage
Kudos: 1





	【搭讪组/千正】以吻封缄

**以吻封缄**

右耳的耳钉在吧台的人造光下折射出晃眼的色彩，和小指上金属的尾戒构造出一种奇异的交相辉映，纪田正臣撑着脑袋轻轻晃动着指尖的玻璃杯，面容专注地凝望着流淌其中的透明液体在杯壁上挂出的弧度，灯光透过玻璃杯在他的身上印出流淌的波纹，琥珀色的眸子灿若星辰。

六条千景接到电话赶到地下酒吧的时候，看到的就是这样一幅画面。

轻轻呼出一口气，六条千景看见吧台里的调酒师注意到他的到来，不动声色地向他指了指正臣的方位，他也小幅度地点了点头回应对方，目送着对方十分识大体地转身离开进了后厨。

然后信步走到正臣身边站定。

纪田正臣毫无疑问是喝醉了。

这点在六条千景找到他的第一眼就能确定。

明明是不怎么能喝酒的家伙，却偏偏喜欢这种大人模样的尝试，六条千景为此头疼了不止一两次。好在对方酒品还算不错，平时虽然看上去那么闹腾，喝醉以后却像只精巧的娃娃，不发酒疯也不说胡话，只会静静地坐着发呆，所以他也只要负责将喝醉的小孩带回家就好。

这么想着，他轻轻拍了拍正臣的肩膀，语调柔和得仿佛在哄着闹脾气的孩子。

“正臣，我们回家……”

然而与往常不同地，先前似乎没有注意到他存在的纪田正臣却在这个时候出声打断了他。

“呐，千景。”

他停下了晃动的酒杯，微微侧过头看他，嘴角勾着灿烂的弧度，眼神似清明又似迷茫。

他看着他，笑靥如花：“你到底……喜不喜欢我？”

突如其来的问题让六条千景愣了一愣，下意识就回答道：“当然。”

似乎是早就料到了这个答案，纪田正臣眯了眯眼，转身冲着他的方向扬起头，双手撑在座椅上，像只乖巧的猫。

“那你……”他顿了顿，眼神游移了一圈才重新回到千景身上，“……亲我一下好不好？”

时间仿佛静止了半晌。而后，六条千景并没有如他所愿地回应他一个亲吻，只是伸手揉了揉那头黄发，拉开纪田正臣身边的椅子坐了下来，然后转头冲吧台对面的调酒师招了招手：“再来个杯子。”

澄清的液体带着微酸的气息顺着口腔流淌进身体里的时候，六条千景侧头看着纪田正臣不知什么时候趴倒在吧台上的睡颜，第一次见面时候的画面突然就闯进了脑海里。

说起那天其实是他的假日。

杀手的假日其实没什么特别的娱乐活动，他只是如往常一样来到自己的酒吧，一边打点着自己的分支业务，一边打算让自己在酒精的麻痹中放纵一天。那个黄发的少年就是在这个时候闯进了他的视线。

被门口的招待小生拦在大门口的时候，那个少年似乎相当不满，和门边自己新招的手下鬼扯了半天关于“身体年龄和心智年龄”的不靠谱理论，大有想绕晕对方然后趁虚而入地架势。

若是放在平时，遇到了这种状况，六条千景大概根本不会给对方更多说话的机会，就让保安将人赶出门去了，然而这天不知是哪根筋搭错了，他竟然一时兴起招停了门边正准备行动的保安，示意服务生们回到各自的位置，然后自己走到了对方面前，摘下帽子行了个绅士的礼：“请原谅我手下的无理，竟然对lady作出如此失礼的举动。这位美丽的小姐，如果不介意地话，让我请您喝一杯吧。”

对，小姐。他没叫错。因为对方确确实实穿了女装，及肩的长发不知是自己的还是带了假发，正随着他的动作轻轻地飘扬。

虽然在他这种阅人无数的男人眼中，对方真正的性别早就暴露无遗了，然而他还是给足了面子地用一贯以来对待女性的礼仪让对方放下了防备。

只见对方眼睛转了转，上下打量了他一会儿后突然冲他笑靥如花：“好啊。”

慵懒沙哑的女声在昏暗的酒吧中环绕，他看着他微笑，碰杯，然后一饮而尽，不出一会儿，刚开瓶的白葡萄酒就下去了半瓶。观察着对方的一举一动，六条千景不知怎么就有些哭笑不得：“……现在的少女都是像你这么豪放的吗？”

“嗯？怎么了？”

又是毫无顾忌地一大口下肚，纪田正臣似乎还沉浸在莫名而来的开心之中，看向他时脸上的笑容尚未收住，好看得竟让他有一瞬间的失神。

“……不，我是想告诉你，像你那样大口喝的是啤酒，葡萄酒这种东西，是要慢慢品的。”

回过神来，千景边说边向自己的杯中斟了点酒，然后举着玻璃杯细长的杯脚轻轻摇晃给他示范：“像这样，让空气充分……”

“嘭——”

远处突然传来什么东西破碎的声音打断了他的讲解，六条千景下意识地向声音的方向看去，只是稍一分心的时间，重新集中注意的时候，一把精巧的小刀已经抵上了他的喉咙。

“啊……那么麻烦的事我可不想管，”一手将他的双手反扣在背后，另一手举着小刀在六条千景的喉咙前上下比划着像是在寻找下手的位置，纪田正臣似乎是有些不耐烦地撇了撇嘴，“我只是不想浪费太多你请的酒而已。”

“哦？”

在一瞬间的惊讶以后，六条千景重新冷静下来，面色平静地仿佛自己的性命并没有在被人威胁着。

“难得有人愿意请我喝酒，却是他此生的最后一次了，我难道不应该珍惜一下吗。”似乎是没找到合适的位置，举着刀的手又比划了一下，纪田正臣对六条千景的态度似乎有些不满，“我说你，这种时候好歹表现的害怕一点不好吗？”

“害怕？为什么？”

仿佛是对对方不耐烦的样子乐在其中，六条千景依旧是一副搞不清楚状况的样子。

“当然是因为你就要被我杀……唔哇！”

伴着最后一个尾音，原本被控制住的身体突然带着自己向前倒去，手上力道一松，下一秒，被反扣住的手突然一个反转抓住了他的手腕，带动着他的身体向前甩去，撞在了他方才坐着的椅子上。再下一瞬，他便以一个及其暧昧的姿势被高大的男人压在了身下。

六条千景抓住对方手腕的手上稍一用力，小刀掉落在地上发出“叮当”的声响。

黄色的假发在剧烈的动作中掉落在地上，原本的容貌和来不及遮掩的意外表情就这么暴露在了六条千景的眼中。

“唔哦，”吹了个口哨，六条千景看上去心情有几分愉悦，“这样一看，还蛮可爱的嘛。”

“你这个家伙……快从我身上下去！”

“那可不行，你不是来杀我的吗。如果放开你了，我不是就危险了。”

六条千景笑得一脸余裕。

“不杀了！我不杀你了还不行吗！”

纪田正臣一边说着，脚上一边挣扎着似乎想踹开对方，然而说出的话语加举动完全是副耍赖小孩的模样。本来还想着看看对方到底会有多硬气的回复，却听见这样意料之外的话语从对方口中蹦出，六条千景目瞪口呆到甚至有些想笑。

“你说什么就是什么我可是很苦恼啊……”他用空出的手挠了挠头发，“喂，你叫什么名字？”

“纪……纪田正臣……”

竟然乖乖回答了。

六条千景摸了摸下巴，像是在思考着什么。

“嗯~那纪田正臣……如果你答应做我女朋友，我就放开你怎么样？”

“哈——？？？”

从最初就是段不够正经的开始。虽然从那之后也经历了各种各样的事，可最初的不安就像一颗种子一样，随着特殊感情的发酵一起生长，最后喜欢的有多深，不安和恐惧就有多大。

因为从来没有亲耳听见自己的心意，才会让这个小孩如此质疑和害怕的吧？

六条千景又品了一口杯中的酒，侧头看向睡了一个饱觉，揉着眼开始伸懒腰的少年。

“醒了？”

“嗯……嗯？千景？你也在这儿啊……”

“是啊，为了告诉你一件事。”

“嗯？”

“听好了——”

注视着少年刚从梦中醒来，还有些不够清醒却因为他的话语充满好奇的双眸，他站起身，又弯下腰准确地在他的唇上印下一个吻。

“正臣，我喜欢你。”

-end.


End file.
